


Your Sister Was Right

by Thatonefanfictionwriter



Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Don't ship real people kids, Fictional personas, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentioned Philza, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is a piglin, Threats of Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, jschlatt is a ram, no beta we die like men, no idea how to tag so fuck it, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Thatonefanfictionwriter
Summary: Wilbur keeps pushing people away, scared after his last relationship, and when Schlatt tries to make a move; is it the wrong one?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155641
Kudos: 39





	Your Sister Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth part of my series for Your City Gave Me Asthma; I'm gonna be writing a fic based on each song (with Wilbur in of course) though it may vary with tones, things like that. The author is sad right now so angst for the time being.
> 
> I appreciate all the love the series has been getting and I love to read everyone's comments so if you do comment I will reply, I love talking to y'all. Thank you to the person who reached out to me on Discord telling me how they liked my writing, that was so fucking sweet of you!!
> 
> If you need someone to talk to or even mess around with please message me and we can talk, my discord is: Pint Sized Big Q#8652

bur sat there on his bed, looking at his hands softly and sighing heavily; they were shaking violently, however, he tried to breathe to calm the violence. He felt a lump build up in his throat that he had to heavily swallow to keep down. After so much yearning, wanting, he still pushed him away… He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to so badly,  _ so why couldn’t he?  _ It nagged him constantly as he thought about what happened, he had told his father and brothers to try and find out what was wrong with him. No answer… As expected… He had cut them off a while ago and even if he craved that connection, while he was with his ex he wasn’t allowed it. They probably felt abandoned by him, and that fucked with him so much. It hurt his head so much and it made him feel like he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

He texted a lot of people, begging, almost crying out for something, some kind of connection and stimulation, anything to get him away from him… From Schlatt… He hadn’t done anything wrong he just went too fast in his drunken need. He was a sour man when he was drunk, his sweetness almost gone when he was blacked out. He really did care affectionately for the man but he felt so scared of him at the same time; well, he was scared of a lot of people nowadays. Everyone who tried to get close to him he would push away, he couldn’t afford to get attached again, just to be hurt and broken down like many times before. He had swung in for a small kiss. It was only a kiss, Wilbur.

A fucking kiss. 

And what had he done? Pushed him away and ran off completely, he wasn’t ready, he was never ready, he needed help to be ready… He wanted to kiss him so badly but it just never happened, he chickened out and sometimes it wouldn’t even make him feel physically sick at just the thought. He was scared, he wanted someone to come and get him, he wanted help to stop feeling this way, it was unnatural, it wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be scared of love, he shouldn't be scared to touch someone, he shouldn’t be scared to speak out about what he had gone through. 

But he was…

When the morning came, he woke up to message upon message from his concerned family, most of them living in the UK and having been totally asleep when the incident occurred. He read through them, picking out the ones that were angry, happy, sad, concerned; he was relieved to know that his family didn’t hate him. That was when he noticed a small text from his older brother, a fearsome hybrid that would obliterate the earth he walked on if he could; Technoblade was a man of little words, but what he did say he meant, and this time was no different. He hadn’t expected the man to just turn up out of the blue to text him but it was almost too late to tell the man no; his plan was already in motion. 

_ ‘I’ve bought a ticket, be careful. I’m going to kill the bastard.’ _

For all he knew, he could have already been standing on their doorstep, but he just hoped he wouldn’t hurt Schlatt, it was his fault anyway. He shouldn’t have been awkward, he should’ve just taken it and gone to bed. He shouldn’t have been such a child, he should’ve just taken it like a man. Men didn’t cry; men didn’t have panic attacks in the bathroom, men didn’t act like women in distress when they were hurt. He would’ve gotten shouted at if he even got in contact with someone outside of Vienna. She would have killed him, he would have begged for mercy. He was scared, what would Schlatt say when he realised his brother was here? Would he be thrown out? Would he be killed? He didn’t know… 

Halfway through the day is when he heard it, the heavy knocking on the door that sounded almost as if someone had just thrown a ram at the flimsy material. He told Schlatt that he would get it and only got a small ‘ok’ in return. He couldn’t remember what he had done the night before, but he had slept in his suit on the couch, so something was definitely wrong. As well as Wilbur’s feeble words and shaking hands, he couldn’t pin down what had happened. But it must have been something bad between them, as it only took five seconds to push Wilbur away from the door with a clawed hand; Technoblade was here… He had to duck through the door, which made the ram intimidated. Wilbur had always talked about how large and scary the piglin-hybrid was but he never took it seriously, not until now at least. 

The man was towering over Wilbur who already towered over him, sharp tusks poking out from his mouth like gigantic teeth; his piercing eyes watching the ram like he was the prey and he was the predator. He looked like he was going to skewer the man with the trident he held in his off-hand. He was ready for war, and all he wanted to do was sleep. This wasn’t going to end up well for him, even Wilbur seemed nervous. He slowly pulled himself up from the couch and put his hand out hesitantly for the larger man to shake. 

“Hello, I’m Schlatt, Wilbur’s roommate-”

Before he could even finish the larger man grabbed his hand and pulled him close so their eyes were level, the glare getting more intense as he started to speak, his voice shaking him to the bone. 

“Why are you pulling out the formalities, huh? Are you guilty and trying to spare your life? Tell me why you did it last night! Tell me why you hurt my brother. I’ll give you five minutes to explain yourself.”

Schlatt had to take in his words before he watched Wilbur almost shrink into himself behind him, he had done something, but the problem was, he couldn’t remember a thing. “I… I can’t remember, I swear! I didn’t know that I even did anything until you just told me! I was blackout drunk last night!”

“Oh, so that’s your excuse, huh? Putting your hands on my little brother, trying to kiss him even though he said no, what kind of man are you?”

“Techno, stop-” Wilbur said quietly, putting a hand on his arm to try and make him calm down. He didn’t want him to hurt the man he lived with, he’d be homeless again, he’d be cold, he’d have to sleep under bus stops, he’d have to eat off the street. He didn’t want to do that again. 

“No, Wilbur, do you want him to hurt you again? I’m teaching him a fucking lesson!” Techno snarled back, making Wilbur panic even more, he was starting to show the signs that he was going to have an attack, and Schlatt was the only person who knew he had them, and currently, he was being held which was the equivalent to gunpoint. 

“Hey, don’t shout at him, can’t you see that he’s scared as it is?” Schlatt tried to stand up for him but it just resulted in more violence, Techno grunting angrily as he dragged him closer, he was going to hurt him, he was going to make him pay. 

“Techno, stop!”

“I said get off of me!” 

And then silence.

The stunned silence you’d hear after a bar fight gone wrong or a terrible tragedy unfolding on TV, the stunned silence you’d hear before hearing apologies, ambulances, anything. His grip of Schlatt loosened as he looked towards his brother in almost complete worry. He had thrown him; he had thrown Wilbur in his fit of rage and his brother was now crumpled on the floor, sobbing in pain and panic. He had gone into the bookcase, a few books falling onto him as the sheer force of it had broken a shelf. It wasn’t life-threatening but he was bleeding, his favourite sweater having been cut open and ruined from the blots of crimson. He hadn’t intended for it to get so violent, he was just going to tussle Schlatt around, scare him into submission, but in his fit of rage, he had hurt the one he was trying to protect.

He dropped the man he was holding in his vice-like grip, both of the men rushing to Wilbur’s side as he whined ad cried in pain, fuck did it hurt. He was shaking, struggling to breathe, it stung, it hurt, it felt like he had just broken his spine. Before Schlatt did anything he asked for consent to take his jumper off, which the man just nodded softly, and once it was off they could finally see the extent of the damage. Half of him wanted to kill Technoblade like Techno wanted to kill him, but he had to help Wilbur, he had sworn to the day he took him in as a refugee; ignoring his hangover headache he ran off and grabbed the first-aid kit they kept in the bathroom.

No one spoke a word, they agreed not to speak of that day again… Techno, still feeling extremely guilty, bid farewell and left a few hours later Wilbur was patched up, leaving Schlatt and Wilbur alone in the living room together. The ram sighed heavily and held the taller’s hand tightly; both of them had refused to let go after what happened. From honest mistakes to honest words, they had figured it out without saying anything, they had just become comfortable with the air around the other. 

**_“I’m sorry… We’ll go at your pace…”_ **

**_“I’d like that…”_ **


End file.
